


The Hulk

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [4]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, Minor Violence, Spoilers for the Avengers movie, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Blaine visits New York a couple weeks after the events in the Avengers.  Things happen and he meets the Hulk.  Then more things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them
> 
> Author’s Notes: I realized that aside from Thor, Blaine actually had one more member of the Avengers that he needed to meet. This is what came out of that thought. This is fairly early in the timeline, Bruce fittingly I think being the first Avenger Blaine actually meets, Hulk the second. 
> 
> Warnings: Vague Spoilers for the Avengers movie, minor references to violence.

***

Blaine whistled low to himself in astonishment as he looked around.

Just two weeks earlier the City of New York had been attacked by an alien species and the newly founded Avengers had banded together and saved them all from near catastrophe. But in the process the city had taken a lot of damage due to the fighting and the fall out was immense.

Blaine stood in what was once the living room of the brand new Stark Tower surveying the damage around him.

The windows along the far wall were still blasted out and in their place, blocking the view of the city were large heavy hanging tarps of opaque plastic to keep out the worst of the wind and birds.As he looked around the room he could see numerous large craters in the floors and in the plaster on the walls leaving crumbled piles of concrete in some areas.Thankfully though the building had been inspected and deemed still structurally sound so his Dad had taken up residence to help over see it’s remodelling as well as the city’s. 

The teenager couldn’t help but think that the mess seemed so much worse now then what it had looked like two weeks ago, but then again Blaine had most likely been suffering from extreme shock when he had seen it last…

He had come back to New York for the weekend at his dad’s request so that they could “spend some time together,” but Blaine knew that the real reason was so that his dad could check up on him and see how he was doing.He suspected moreover that part of it was so his dad could reassure himself that he too was ok and well after yet another close call with his life.

Blaine shuddered at the thought.

Tony had also said something over the phone about wanting to introduce Blaine to somebody and immediately he was intrigued.His dad never introduced him to anyone if it could be avoided given that the world at large still didn’t know that Tony Stark secretly had two sons.

“Hey Kiddo you made it.” Tony said walking out from one of the back rooms.

“Yeah.” Blaine said turning towards him smiling taking in the healing cuts and bruises. “How are you doing?”

“Fine. Fine” His dad said waving his hand dismissively but Blaine could see the dark circles under his eyes and frowned.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you are my son and know better than to trust me?” Tony said with an amused grin.

“Right.” Blaine agreed narrowing his eyes a little and staring at his dad.

He was about to open his mouth to ask more questions when they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator arriving at the floor.Both men glanced over to see who had arrived and after a few seconds the doors opened to reveal a shorter, curly haired man with glasses gazing about the room in a mix of interest and awkwardness.

“Bruce! Just in time!” Tony yelled out to the new comer smiling wildly. “Come meet my youngest son Blaine. Blaine this is Dr. Bruce Banner. He is helping me out with some science stuff.”

Blaine watched as Dr. Banner smiled bashfully at his dad before stepping fully into the room and making eye contact with Blaine.

“Hi Blaine.Your dad has told me a lot about you.” The man said warmly but stopped several feet away and made no attempt to reach out and shake the teen’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Dr. Banner.” Blaine said trying not to frown in confusion.

“Please call me Bruce.”

“Ok Bruce.” Blaine agreed lapsing into an easy smile.

“You could also call him the Hulk seeing he turns into a giant green rage monster.” Tony added somewhat tactlessly and unable to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.

Blaine’s eyes widened as his mind processed what his Dad had said.This man before him was the Hulk.That big green monster, the one who… oh…

Oh.

He watched with interest and thinly veiled surprise as Bruce froze in his spot his eyes instantly flying towards the genius in disbelief.

“I thought we were going to leave that part out?” Bruce said somewhat accusingly.

“You did. I didn’t.” Tony shrugged unapologetically. “I keep no secrets from my son Bruce. I told you that.”

“Look Blaine I… I can assure you that I am perfectly safe to be around…” Bruce started to say turning back towards the teenager holding his hands up in a way that was clearly meant to be non-threatening and soothing. “Most of the time I can keep the other guy very tightly locked away until he is needed.”

“It’s ok Bruce I know.If my Dad trusts you then so, do I.” Blaine said shrugging regaining his composure.“Besides you saved my Dad’s life, I can’t even begin to thank you enough for that.”

“Uh… really?” Bruce said almost confused.Blaine realized that clearly the man wasn’t used to easy acceptance when people found out about the other guy.

“Of course.” Blaine said stressing the words and smiling warmly at the scientist.

“He really is like you Tony.” Bruce said shaking his head and turning to Tony who beamed at him in response.

***

A couple days later Blaine wondered down to the lab bored and intent on finding his father to see if he could talk him into going to a movie or a Broadway Show. 

Or to at least get him to agree to let him go to one.

As the elevator doors opened to the lab Blaine looked around to see no sign of his Dad anywhere. He started to turn to leave when he noticed Bruce sitting quietly absorbed looking at something over in one corner of the lab.During the last couple days Blaine, had spent a lot of time talking to the oddly mild mannered scientist and getting to know him.He realized quickly that the calm he projected was his way of keeping the other guy at bay and while he could be soft spoken he was a very intelligent, patient and supportive person. In the very short time they had known each other Blaine had become quite fond of the man. 

Shrugging to himself the singer made his way over to Bruce to see what he was up to today. 

“Hey Bruce.”

“Oh, hello Blaine. What brings you down here?” Bruce said turning to look at him.

“I was just looking for my Dad. Have you seen him?”

“Yes, he actually left a couple minutes ago on a flight to test out some of the new adjustments he just finished on his suit.He shouldn’t be gone that long I don’t think.”

“Oh. Ok.” Blaine answered nodding slowly in acknowledgment. “You looked very captivated when I got here. What are you working on?” 

“Jarvis had managed to scan some readings from the portal that had opened above the tower a few weeks ago.I was just looking at some of the data to see if there was anything in it that could be used to understand it better.”

“Wow.Anything?” Blaine asked somewhat amazed.

“Not yet.” Bruce said smiling at his interest.

“Do you mind if I hang out here for a while?” Blaine said pointing to the couch his dad kept in the lab for when he needed crash after spending too many hours down there. “I promise I won’t disturb you.”

“Bored?” Bruce asked with a shrew smile.

“Out of my mind.” Blaine laughed in response.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks.”

He crossed the lab to the couch picking up a book that he had left there the day before, shifting to get comfortable as he settled in.They stayed there in companionable silence for over an hour until the sound of Jarvis’s voice startled him.

“Excuse me Sirs.” Jarvis said urgently. “It seems that there are hostiles entering the building.With the repairs being done on the building my security systems are currently down I cannot stop them.”

“How many Jarvis?” Bruce asked instantly swivelling around on his stool.

“At least 20 Dr. Banner.” The A.I. answered immediately.

“Are they armed?”

“Yes, they appear to be heavily armed with guns.” Jarvis answered and Blaine let out an involuntary little squeak of fright.

The scientist turned towards Blaine with an odd look on his face, pained almost, before he walked swiftly over to the teen’s side to pull him up off the couch.As soon as the Warbler’s feet were steady underneath him the scientist was ushering him over to the elevators.

“Do what you can to slow them down Jarvis and alert whoever is in the area that can come help.” Bruce said pulling Blaine along beside him as quickly as possible.

“I will do my best Dr. Banner.”

“Listen to me Blaine you have to go find somewhere to hide.” Bruce said turning to look at Blaine fully.

“What about you?” The teenager questioned with a concerned look.

“I’ll be fine Blaine. Trust me.But your father would be very upset to know I didn’t try to get you somewhere safe first so go. Head up to the penthouse or the roof maybe.”

“But.” Blaine said before taking a step back when he realized the Doctor looked a little green.

“There is no time!” Bruce yelled the words coming out almost as a growl. He hurriedly shoved Blaine into the elevator before Jarvis snapped the doors shut and spirited him back up to the apartment levels.

Stumbling out of the elevators Blaine wildly looked around the room for somewhere to hide but with all the destruction and remodeling there was really none. Most of the rooms currently did not have doors specially ones that locked and except for a few pieces that had been left behind, the furniture from the room had been mostly removed to make way for the workers.His eyes settled on the opaque plastic sheets blocking out the view of the balcony and scrambled over trying to find a seam that he could slip through without damaging it.

Many anxious seconds’ past, his hands shaking badly as he fumbled with the plastic before Blaine managed to separate a flap big enough to let him through and then closed it neatly behind him.Blaine took several steps out onto the balcony and away from the building breathing hard hoping no one would be able to see him through the tarps if they came looking.

He strained listening carefully trying to get an idea where anyone might be and what was happening.He was certain considering the way Bruce had looked distinctly green as he pushed him to safety that the Hulk had made an appearance by now.However, as much as he liked Bruce, Blaine wasn’t eager to come face to face with the Hulk.

After several minutes, there was a sound from just inside the building and Blaine tensed holding his breath.Long seconds passed again before the tarps blocking the outside were ripped down to reveal several men dressed in what looked almost like riot gear.They were slightly crouched down with guns drawn ready for a fight but relaxed a little and seemed to almost laugh as they realized they were facing an unarmed teenager and not an Avenger.

“Oh look. It’s the kid.Guess this is our lucky day.” One of them taunted.

“Don’t forget that our orders were to take him unharmed if he was here.” Another man reminded him and Blaine swallowed hard looking around for an escape.

“Never said I was going to hurt him.” The first guy said with an evil smirk.

As the men started to advance slowly towards him, Blaine at the same time started to slowly walk backwards trying to be mindful of the fact the edge of the balcony was just right there and one wrong step would send him over the side.

“Come on kid.You know you can’t win this one.Just give up and make it easy on yourself.”  
  
“Why do the bad guys always say that? Is it because it sounds cool in the movies?” Blaine asked with a roll of his eyes trying to seem confident.“As if being kidnapped by you is going to be easy on me in any way.”

“True. But we could make it distinctly less easy on you if we wanted to.”

A loud roar from above him prevented Blaine from answering and both he and the men craned their heads up for a moment to see where the source of the growl was coming from. Blinking in bewilderment Blaine saw the Hulk drop down in front of him seemingly out of no where so that he was standing between him and the group of men.

Terrified to move and gain the Hulk’s attention he stayed frozen in his spot biting his lip to prevent himself from making any noise. 

Blaine winced as the Hulk let out a loud scream and then watched in rapt attention as the monster went bowling into the men knocking some of them over and some of them off the side of the building.He dealt with the men with quick brutal efficiency that it was all done in a matter of minutes ending with the Hulk’s back to Blaine breathing heavily in his rage.

And then with an annoyed huff he turned around.

Blaine’s eyes widened and he slowly started backing away again as the Hulk eyed him with a mix of anger and mild curiosity.With Blaine now edging away the giant’s eyes narrowed and the Hulk started following him watching him with a new look on his face that the singer couldn’t place. 

Blaine continued to back away slowly his eyes darting everywhere as he tried to figure out what to do.Distracted he realized to late that he had reached the edge of the balcony and only his years dancing allowed him to keep his balance as he slipped and nearly fell.Heart beating fast and looking wide eyed back towards the Hulk he had no choice but to stop and stand very still hoping that enough of Bruce was in there to keep the green monster from hurting him.

“Please. Mr. Hulk? I mean The Hulk… I mean Hulk… Bruce? I don’t want to hurt you and I know you don’t really want to hurt me.” He said putting his hands up in the same placating way as Bruce did the first day they met before flinching at the loud growl that erupted from the man in front of him.

“Bruce… please.” The teenager said with big pleading eyes.

Acting in instinct Blaine lowered his arms slowly and then with great difficulty lowered his head looking down towards his feet carefully not making eye contact.He knew some animals when they felt threatened would take eye contact as a sign of wanting to challenge them and while the Hulk was technically not an animal Blaine was hoping he would feel the same and recognize the gesture as a sign of respect.A few seconds later Blaine could see the large green feet standing in front of his own and feel the powerful huffing breath on his neck but the Warbler just closed his eyes tightly absolutely terrified and kept his head down. It seemed to work though and the Hulk had made no move to hurt him in anyway.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been standing there for when his dad showed up in his Iron Man suit. 

“Hey Big Green.” Tony’s voice said lightly although filtered and mechanical sounding through his suit.

It was the wrong move however and startled the Hulk who apparently hadn’t heard his dad’s arrival. In the blink of an eye Blaine was quickly swept up into two very large green arms that squeezed painfully around his body.The Hulk then jumped a few feet away turning to face his Dad in the Iron Man suit. Blaine’s eyes widened as he realized then that the Hulk was actually trying to protect him. Not hurt him.

“Hey hey hey let’s not do anything rash here Big Guy. I just want to talk to you.”

The Hulk roared loudly towards Tony showing his displeasure.

“How about you let Blaine go there and he can head inside while we talk and get you calmed down?”

Blaine felt his world tip completely upside down in the next second as the Hulk grabbed him by the ankles and dangled him by his feet putting Blaine further behind his body.Blinking in surprise at the change of positions he realized that he was looking down at the street below as he was now dangling over the edge of the balcony.

“Dad…” Blaine said alarmed but still mindful that the last thing he wanted to do was spook the Hulk further.

“Just stay calm Kiddo. I’m here.” Tony said trying to keep them all calm. “Hey Big Guy. You remember me, right? Iron Man. We fought together a while back? You caught me when I was falling.Remember that?”

The Hulk gave another one of those big huffs of air almost like he was acknowledging Tony’s words.

“Yeah. See that’s my kid you’re holding there.” Tony said taking slow steps forward and pointing at Blaine. “I would really appreciate it if you didn’t hurt him right now.”

Blaine could feel some of the tension leave the Hulk as he thought over Tony’s words. Soon he found himself right side up again with one of the Hulk’s big green hands surrounding his body and extremely face to face with the large monster as he considered him.Blaine watched as confusion took over the Hulk’s face and he looked back and forth between him and his dad as if it was a particularly hard puzzle to place given that his dad was in his suit.

“Yeah. He is mine.You’ll like him.Does lots of singing and dancing. Really good at it too if you want him to show you.” Tony said inching closer. “Could you maybe put him down for me?”

The Hulk considered him for what felt a very long time.Out of the corner of his eyes Blaine could see that his Dad was now very close.Another few steps and he would be close enough to touch him.He could feel the grip around his body starting to loosen and he sucked in a quick breath and held it waiting.

Unfortunately, in the next moment a second group of would be kidnappers arrived on the floor startling everyone as they screamed loudly and postured with their guns out in front of them.

Surprised the Hulk jerked losing his hold on the teenager sending him flying before jumping and landing in the middle of the new threat grabbing a few of the men and then soaring off the edge of the tower to perch on the side of a nearby building smashing the men into it violently.

Blaine tried to pitch his body forward to avoid going over the side but he was to far from it and he felt himself start to fall.He knew he should be screaming as he watched the ground speed towards him but he seemed to be incapable of any sound.Screwing his eyes tight he waited for the impact of the ground to hit him. Then the breath was knocked out of him when something metal hit him from the side and his whole body was scooped up into a larger metal one.Blinking his eyes open he saw that his father in the Iron Man suit had managed to catch him mid air.

“Are you ok Kiddo?” His dad asked reversing direction and heading back up to the top of the tower.

“Uh… yeah… I think so?”Everything around Blaine was fuzzy and racing by much to fast for his brain to register. Vaguely he realized that his vision was going grey at the edges as he started losing his battle against the panic he had been pushing down. “I think I am going to be sick…” He slurred.

“Blaine? Stay with me Kiddo. Blaine!” He could vaguely hear his father yelling at him as everything went black.

***

When Blaine woke up he was pleasantly comfortable and warm and he could feel that he was laying on something soft.Blinking open his eyes he realized he was tucked safely in his bed at Stark Tower.He almost rolled his eyes at the familiar way to wake up after something had happened to him.Yet it was comforting in many ways.Turning his head he saw his Dad sitting silently in the Chair beside his bed watching him carefully.

“What happened?” Blaine asked clearing his throat a little at the croaky sound.

“What do you remember?” Tony asked back and Blaine frowned for a minute.

“Everything except how I got here?” Blaine answered and Tony nodded.

“You fainted after I caught you. I brought you here right after.”

“I fainted?”

“Yup.”

“How many people saw that?” Blaine groaned slightly mortified.

“Seriously? That’s what you are worried about?” Tony snorted but then added with a hint of a smile “Don’t worry only I did. And Bruce knows too.”

Blaine heard a throat clear on the other side of his bed and turned to see a very remorseful looking Bruce sitting there.

“I’m so sorry Blaine. This is all my fault.” 

“It’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it I’m fine.”

“Blaine, I threw you off a building. How is this not my fault?” Bruce said running his hands through his hair. 

“The Hulk did that and he didn’t actually throw me he dropped me because he was startled.Different things.Plus, I think he had actually been trying to protect me before that.”

“Still… I should have never let that happen.I can leave the Tower within the hour if you both want me to?” The scientist said nodding to himself and standing up as if to go.

“Please stop.I’ll admit I don’t really want to meet up with The Hulk again any time soon.” Blaine said watching as the scientist gave him a rueful smile. “But I’m fine and we’re fine.You don’t need to leave the Tower on my account.”

“There it is settled Bruce you’re staying.Just no more Jolly Green Giant around my kid for a while ok?”

“If you are sure…?” the scientist said sounding very sceptical.

“Positive.”

“Ok.” Bruce said tentatively before settling back into his chair.Blaine could tell though that he still wasn’t fully convinced.

“On the plus side, Blaine finally got to go on his first flight with the Iron Man suit and me. You’ve been pestering me about that for a while now Kiddo.” Tony said with a snarky smile.

“Yeah. Not exactly what I had in mind Dad.”


End file.
